dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YanagiNiTsubame/Best Dragons for Dragon Tactics 4: Focus, Ice
I review each (currently available) dragon, comparing it with its skill mates, and general utility. A reminder that these are my opinions, and they are formed with a high difficulty level in mind, where said skill is advantageous. Other posts: 1: General considerations 2: Healing, Paralysis 3: Agile 5: Poison 6: Electric, Sonic, Rock Ice and Poison enemies are everywhere in Dragon Tactics, so the dragons reviewed here are a good choice to level up. They'll be used everywhere. Focus Max stats of the currently available dragons''. ''In bold: starter dragon. All have the same fairly high Crit chance, so nice crit hits are to be expected. Hobblegrunt This once limited and highly controversial dragon do justice to its Stoker class by having high firepower stats, that translate in the higher damage among the Focus dragons, both on first and second attacks. Add to that a burn effect on second attack that deals further damage. It is extremely fragile, with a Health pool below 2k even at max level. The third action increase its dodge rate as a form of protection, but it only lasts 3 turns, leaving it unprotected for 5. It's a flame that burns brightly but quickly. Burst down your enemies fast before they'll get you. Pros: * Massive damage output Cons: * Fragile * Self protection action has long cooldown Rating: ''' Burst damage, but fragile. More suited for fast battles than lang losting ones. '''Monstrous Nightmare One of the original starters, or anyway easily available, it's a great choice also for Dragon Tactics. With 3 damage dealing actions, 2 of which are also multi-target, it can deal damage consistently. While its stats are average among Focus dragons, the fact that oyu have 2 powerful attacks, with low cooldowns, means that overall you can deal a good amount of damage over the course of the level, using the multi-target attacks interspersed with the first one, as soon as they become available. No other dragon with this skill has currently a multi-target attack, this one has 2. And one is a 360° attack, something rare and amazing. Pros: * Starter/ available for coins * 3 attacks! * Low cooldowns * Good overall damage * 2 multi-target attacks Cons: * Fragile Rating: ''' First choice for the Focus group. While for damage is third after Hobblegrunt and Toothless, it can be consistent in shoving out damage every turn, with low cooldown and multi target on the most powerful attacks. '''Night Fury The original membership flag. The only focus dragon with a long range attack, and overall damage that is second to the Hobblegrunt. Only with the third skill active his damage surpasses it, but it only lasts 3 turns, and has a cooldown of 8, so this advantage is only momentary. The tthird action is the only one with 3 effects, all useful in one aspect or another, but overall, there are better (free) options in this element. Pros: * Good damage dealer, with high stats and a skill to further increase it * 3 benefits from third action Cons: * Behind a paywall * Long cooldown on third action * Fragile Rating: ''' Second in damage output, but just use him for Long Night Flight. '''Rumblehorn I don't know why SoD devs hate the Rumblehorn so much. It's one of my favorite dragons and it hurts. Useless at racing, mediocre at Battle Events, with an underwhelming Titan form that turns it from a polished gem to a rusty scrap of metal. I hoped DT would finally do it justice, making it useful at something, but nope. The major flaw it's the moves. TWO. meaning it's even slower than you viking. This means that in most battles it will fall behind very quickly, and just be a burden because your other team members will clear the path before the rumblehorn gets there. And if it gets there eventually, it hits like a wet noodle with those miserable stats. Its only merits are a large hp, so it can last quite a bit (but for what?), and a 50% chance of stun on the first attack (that is close range, lol), that is always welcome. As in other cases, a dodge and heal action on a dragon with a large hp is a bit wasted. Being a starter dragon, I feel like players that get a Rumblehorn over, let's say, a Flightmare, are at disadvantage in many aspects of the game. Such a shame. Pros: * Starter * High hp * Stun that work half of the times Cons: * SLOW * Weak damage Rating: ''' Most of the time it will fall behind and won't land a hit during all the level while your other team members do all the job. '''Scuttleclaw Even weaker than the Rumblehorn in attacks, at least can move with your Viking. The first attack curiously has a 50% chance to inflict a burn that actually deals double the damage of the attack itself. It's something. Healing skill as thir action, even if it has a decent hp. Not much more to say about this dragon, I won't choose it for DT. Pros: * Burn on first attack deals more damage than attack itself * Good self healing action Cons: * Low attack stats * Burn has 50% chance Rating: ''' Does unimpressive damage like the Rumblehorn, but at least can keep up with the team. Ice Max stats of the currently available dragons. Both are fast dragons, with very low crit chance, and lowish Hp. They have an interesting gimmick: long range attacks that slow down the enemy. This allow them to deal damage from afar, and stay safe for a few turns while the enemy try to reach them. Take advantage of it! Both are great dragons, with some drawbacks. '''Snow Wraith Once the king of racing, it's not half bad even at Dragon Tactics. Long range attacks, plus an increased dodge skill, means this really fragile dragon can hit the enemies from a safe point, and save it some damage. The secondary effects are not that great, a 10% chance of stun it's like it's not even there. Slowing down the enemy helps again at delaying the incoming damage, so it's a good strategy. Oh, and it hits quite hard, close to 1k the first attack and to 2k the second one at max level. Pros: * Long ranged attacks * Higher FPR stat among all dragons, deals a good amount of damage * Self protection skill * Second attack with low cooldown Cons: * Very fragile!! * Stun rate is so low it's like is not there Rating: ''' If you prefer a faster recharge of second attack '''Woolly Howl Another good dragon, quite similar to the Snow Wraith as it has 2 long range attacks, but it's a bit more resistant (it's not a tank though). While its attacks are lower than the Snow Wraith, their damage can be increased with its third skill, that increase its FPR for 3 turns, with a cooldown of just 4. This means it can be applied often, and benefit from it on nearly all attacks. It trades this with a longer cooldown on the second attack. Pros: * Long ranged attacks * A bit more resistant than the S.Wraith * With Charge Up active, more damage than the Snow Wraith * Low cooldown on third action Cons: * Long cooldown on second attack * Still fragile 'Rating: ' If you want a bit more resistant dragon, and don't mind waiting to get higher damage. Category:Blog posts